


i buried my heart, comfortable stranger

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: Continuing on from when the movie ended, but way less sad.





	i buried my heart, comfortable stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Sagan-Indiana by Camp Cope

When Mike slowly opened his eyes, he was inside a car. He started to panic, until he looked over to see Scott in the driver’s seat, humming even there was no music playing.  
“How do you feel?” Scott asked quietly, taking his eyes off of the road for just a second too long. Mike stared at his strangely shoeless feet. 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” He mumbled, blinking away sleep.  
“I had to come get you, Mike.” Scott made a sudden turn, causing Mike to lurch around in his seat, and all of a sudden they were in a convenience store parking lot, just as empty as the rest of the stupid fucking state. That is assuming, they were still in Idaho. Well, Mike decided it applied even if they were back in Oregon, even if they had found their way to mythical California. “You hungry?”

He shook his head, but took off his seatbelt anyways.  
“You should eat something.”

“I’m not wearing shoes.”  
“So?” He turned off the ignition.  
“No shirt, no shoes, no service.”  
“They won’t care. Come on!” Scott jumped out of the car, and was opening Mike’s door before he even realised what was happening. 

Mike followed him into the store, almost immediately starting to shiver in the harsh air conditioning. Where was his coat? There was a streak of dirt on his cheek, and a couple of leaves in his hair, which he started to self-consciously tug at.  
“How did you find me?” Mike mumbled, his head was aching, as Scott, wearing a suit, clean and tidy, grabbed bags of chips and sodas and cookies. 

“Magic.” Scott tapped Mike’s nose. He stared at the strands of dark hair coming loose, circling his face like a halo. “You want anything?” 

He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. “You should eat.” He tossed a pack of twizzlers at him, and gestured to the check-out guy for a lottery ticket.  
“Why did you come get me?” Mike asked, fiddling with the gum display. Scott dumped their stuff on the counter.

“Because I’m in love with you.” Scott said matter of factly, like he was explaining why Mike needed to eat something for the third time in a row. “Fuck! I forgot my wallet.” And with that, he ran back outside, leaving Mike standing there shell-shocked, feeling like he just got slapped, with all the blood in his body draining into his heart, and the long-haired check-out guy seemed so out of it, he probably didn’t even hear what Scott said. 

A few minutes or moments later, Scott ambled back inside, a friendly grin on his face, and tossed the guy a few crumpled bills. Mike kept his head low, his cheeks hot as he tried not to smile.  
“Mikey, you gonna help me carry this?” He looked up just as Scott tossed a bag of chips and a coke at him, the slightest of smiles on his face.

“Hey man, what the fuck was that about?” Mike spat out once they were outside, leaning against the car in the empty parking lot.  
“My dear Mike, whatever do you mean?” Scott’s back was turned, tossing the food into the car, but he could tell he was smiling.

“Uh, telling me you’re in love with me then running away?”  
Scott turned around. “It’s the truth.”  
“What?” Mike asked, his voice catching.  
“I really wanna kiss you, man.”  
“Scott…” Mike sighed. It was just a joke, or a dream. A reason to hate him, or a reason to love him. 

Scott leaned in, his hands on Mike’s face, and kissed him, soft and gentle.  
“I thought-” Mike started, but Scott kissed him again. Pebbles were digging into his socked feet.  
“I’m sorry.” Scott said. Mike kissed him this time, pushing his shaky hands through his shellacked hair. “About everything.”

They stood there, hugging in the parking lot. Nothing, not even the sun felt real.  
“I love you.” Scott whispered.  
“What are we going to do?”  
“About what?” Scott opened the car door for Mike, and climbed in on the other side.

“About everything.” Mike sighed, and kissed Scott again, just in case the world was about to collapse.  
“We’ll figure it out. Here, have a cookie.” He passed a small chocolate biscuit to Mike, who silently chewed it.

The sky started to darken, and they started to drive.


End file.
